It's Hurt
by HatariHime
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Kyumin itu Real? Dan mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari banyak orang? Apakah cinta mereka akan semakin kuat ketika tiba-tiba 'seseorang'datang mengganggu?Kyuhyun hanya mencintai Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mencintai Kyuhyun. Summary gagal! Just read and review please Saya author baru


**It's Hurt**

Disclaimer : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing2. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :p

Rated : T

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Chapter one**

Author pov

"Apa kau gugup hyung?"

Sungmin kaget begitu mendengar suara namjacingu nya, belum sempat ia menoleh kearah suara itu, namja tinggi berambut cokelat itu langsung memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan menciumi aroma khas kekasih mungilnya yang masih terpana dengan kedatangannya.

"Kyu~"panggil sang bunnyboy manja

"Aku merindukanmu Minnie..Apa kau tidak rindu padaku hmm?"goda Kyuhyun sambil mempererat pelukannya

Sungmin pun menggangguk. Terlihat rona merah di wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi chubby king of aegyo itu sambil membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Kyu~Lepaskan aku..!Sesak tauuu"kesal namja mungil itu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Aegyo milik Sungmin itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun gemas setengah mati, ingin sekali ia membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukanya lagi.

Tapi, rupanya Sungmin tahu gelagat kyu yang kembali ingin memeluknya, ia pun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang evil.

"Jangan manja sekarang kyu~kau tahu kan, musicalku dimulai 5 menit lagi..!"tolak Sungmin halus

Ia kembali ke meja rias dan meninggalkan kyu yang cemberut di belakang sana.

"Oh ya kyu,kupikir kau tidak akan datang..kemarin kau bilang padaku,kalau hari in kau ada photoshoot bersama sm the ballad kan? Apa pemotretannya batal kyu?"Tanya Sungmin khawatir

"Ani…Pemotretannya tetap jadi ko' hyung, aku kebetulan selesai lebih cepat dari jino,jonghyun,dan jay hyung..jadi kuputuskan datang ke musicalmu deh..hehe"jelas kyu sambil terkekeh

Sungmin menghadap kearahnya dan tersenyum manis sekali pada kekasih evilnya ini.

"Gomawo kyunnie~aku senang sekali kau datang.."

"Kalau kau mau berterimakasih padaku,kau harus tampil daebak hari ini chagi~Jangan terlalu gugup.. Kalau kau gugup,lihatlah ke bangku paling depan,aku,wookie dan sungjin akan selalu mendukungmu..Ok?"saran kyu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin

"YA!CHO KYUHYUN!Kau membuat rambutku berantakan lagi nih!Aisssh.."gerutu Sungmin

Ia mulai lagi membenarkan rambutnya dari awal. Senyum evil pun tersungging di bibir CHO KYUHYUN. Ia senang sekali menjahili hyung kesayangannya sekaligus kekasihnya ini.

"Sungmin ssi apa kau sudah selesai make upnya?!"

Terdengar suara seorang kru yeoja yang tak hentinya menggedor ruang make up Sungmin.

"Ne..Ne! Noona..Chankaman,ada yang lupa kukenakan,beri aku waktu 2 menit lagi ya..jeball.." jawab Sungmin pun sengaja melemparkan death glare nya kearah kyuhyun,seolah berkata "ini-semua-salahmu!"

"Kuberi waktu 1 menit lagi, dan kau harus sudah siap!"

Suara yeoja tegas itu kembali terdengar dan sepertinya ia sudah pergi dari depan ruang make up Sungmin.

"Aku harus tampil kyu..lebih baik kau keluar sekarang.."pinta Sungmin padanya

Sungmin melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan dan make up sepertinya sudah cukup pas untuknya. Sungmin sudah beberapa kali tampil di sebuah drama musical. Namun, hari ini ia mendapat peran yang agak sulit dari musical sebelumnya. Sungmin akan memerankan seorang pembunuh gila bernama Jack The Ripper. Bagaimana bisa wajah imut itu berubah menjadi liar? Tentu saja bisa! Jangan meremehkan namja bermarga Lee itu,karena ia telah berlatih mendalami peran ini berbulan-bulan lamanya.

"Gwaechana hyung?"tanya Kyu ketika melihat Sungmin terdiam dari tadi di depan kaca

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Tangannya sedikit gemetar karena gugup. Ia tak bisa berbohong bahwa sebenarnya ia takut sekali akan berbuat kesalahan diatas panggung dan membuat penonton kecewa. Mau bagaimana lagi, seorang Lee Sungmin memang selalu berusaha perfect disetiap kegiatannya, baik ketika bersama SUPE JUNIOR, maupun ketika ia memiliki kegiatan sendiri.

"Aku..Aku..Menurutmu apa aku..akan berhasil memainkan peranku kyu?"ujar Sungmin bingung

Kyu tidak menjawab,ia lebih memilih membawa sang bunnyboy kedalam pelukannya lagi, dan mengecup dahi kekasihnya itu.

"Percayalah padaku..KAU-PASTI-BISA hyung!"ucap kyu meyakinkan

Kyu mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Sungmin tersenyum di pelukan kyu. Kata-kata kyu seperti mantra untuknya, yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil menenangkannya disaat seperti ini. Ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki sang magnae. Yah..walaupun kyu SEDIKIT evil dan yadong sih..#PLAK author digebukin SPARKYU#

Kyu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Sungmin. Menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sungmin. Sang kekasih pun menikmati sentuhan hangat dari jari-jari panjang milik Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae hyung.."bisik kyu pelan

Kali ini kyu mendekatkan wajah mereka, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir indah milik Sungmin. Hanya sekilas. Namun itu cukup untuk membuat Sungmin tenang.

"Aku akan menemuimu setelah musicalmu selesai hyung..Hwaiting!"

Sosok Kyuhyun pun menghilang dari ruang make up Sungmin. Ia memutuskan kembali ke bangku penonton bersama wookie dan adik sungmin, Sungjin. Ia yakin kedua orang itu pasti sedang kebingungan mencarinya, karena tadi kyu berkata kepada mereka bahwa ia ingin pergi ke toilet, sebelum akhirnya ia malah ke ruang make up Sungmin dan berlama-lama disana.

"Kau dari mana saja sih kyu?!"kesal ryeowook sang eternal magnae dengan wajah cemas

Orang yang ditanya hanya cengar cengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ah..Mianhae hyung..toiletnya sangat antri tadi..hehe"balas kyu berbohong

Tak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia baru saja bertemu Sungmin dan bermesraan sebentar dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia dan Sungmin merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari member suju lainnya, ELF, bahkan orang tua mereka. Yah..karena cinta sesama namja adalah hal tabu bagi kebanyakan orang dan karena mereka adalah anggota Super Junior. Adakah orang yang akan menerima kalau idola mereka sebenarnya gay?Tidak..pasti tidak. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sendiri merasa kalau hubungan ini harus sangat tertutup dari orang lain. Mereka tak ingin membawa banyak masalah bagi Super Junior dan orang tua mereka. Ayah Sungmin dan Ayah kyu sama-sama pengusaha yang sukses, Ayah Sungmin adalah pemilik perusahaan besar Sendbill dan Ayah Kyu adalah pemilik salah satu asosiasi internasional. Orang tua mana yang akan menerima kalau anak mereka adalah gay?

Miris bukan? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai. Tapi sampai kapan pun dunia tak akan pernah menerima hubungan semacam itu. Dunia akan mengecap mereka sebagai makhluk yang menjijikan. Bukankah cinta itu tidak mengenal jenis kelamin? Ada kan ungkapan seperti itu. Lalu, Mengapa mencintai sesama namja masih dituduh sebagai suatu kesalahan?

**=TBC=**


End file.
